Hatred
by xCiciNx
Summary: It's parents day and Akiza doesn't want her dad to come in. Why? Read and find out. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Important Announcement

Hi everybody, its asianpandaxxx again! :) I hope everyone liked my other story (Revenge.) Well I decided I think I am going to do a sequel to it. But I haven't thought of any ideas for it yet. But this is a different story. Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kiryu, Leo, and Luna are in this story. Maybe some other characters too. This is about Akiza at Duel Academy, and it's Parent Day. Your parents come in the school and spend the day with you; they go to all your classes and see what you do during school. But Akiza doesn't want her dad to come in. Why? Read and find out ;) **I don't own Yugioh 5D's.** Here's the story:

As Akiza was walking past the bulletin board she saw a flyer, it said **''** **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!'' ''Friday is parents day, be sure for your parents to come.'' **Akiza stared blankly at the announcements; she didn't want her dad to come. She ignored the board and walked off. Leo and Luna were walking towards Akiza. ''Aki-nee chan, come on let's walk home together!'' ''Sure.''

As they were walking home Luna asked ''Are your parents coming on Friday?'' Akiza stopped walking and didn't answer for a moment. ''Umm I don't know.'' ''How about you guys?'' ''Maybe they said if they had time.'' Akiza went a different way to get home. She dreaded going home.

When Akiza got into her home she was greeted by her mom. Her mom had a bruise on her face; near her eye. ''What happened mom?'' ''It's your dad... again… '' Akiza signed and walked into the living room where her dad was sitting. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' ''you're a senator and you beat up your family?'' Her dad smirked. ''I can do whatever I want.'' Akiza walked up to him and punched him in the face. His lip started to bleed. Her dad glared at her. He slapped her, which left a big bruise on her face. She was about to hit him again but her mom screamed ''STOP IT AKIZA ITS NOT GOING TO HELP!'' She stopped and walked away.

On Wednesday morning Akiza went to the twin's house first. Yusei, Crow, Jack, Kiryu, Carly, and Misty were all there before her. They saw Akiza's bruise. Yusei asked her ''what happened?'' ''Nothing I fell that's all.'' Akiza turned her face the other way. Her friends looked at her confused. The twins ran down stairs to greet Akiza, she asked them ''Ready to go?'' ''Okay just give us a minute Leo is hungry.'' ''Do you guys want me to cook breakfast?'' ''That would be nice Aki-nee chan.'' ''Thanks.'' (All of them go to the same school)

When they arrived at school, the principal called all of students for an important reminder. ''Good Morning students.'' ''This is a reminder that on Friday is Parent day, make sure your parents come.'' Groans filled everywhere. Akiza frowned. She thought _why do they keep remind the same thing over and over again. UGH! I hate this school sometimes. _Her friends noticed her frown. The bell rang for first period and off the students went.

The school day passed by slowly. It was now lunch time. The group met in front of the cafeteria door. Akiza was almost turning a corner until three guys went up her and started harassing her. One of them said ''Hey babe.'' ''Wanna hang out?'' Akiza glared at them. She said ''Back off'.'' ''Who's gonna make me? Akiza punched one of them in the stomach. He bent down. The other one slapped her. Her lip started to bleed. She kicked him in the private part and he groaned. The last one was about to run until 5 more of their friends came up. Akiza signed. Just as one of them was about to do something to her, a guy with black hair and gold streaks walked up and punched him. 3 more people came and scared all of them away. Of course it was her friends. Yusei asked her ''you alright Akiza? ''Yeah, I'm fine thank you everyone for helping me.'' Akiza blushed a little. ''No problem.'' Yusei face blushed back. They walked to lunch together.

The school day passed by fast after that. When she got home her mom wasn't home. Her dad was though. ''What now?'' she murmured in her mouth. ''Where's mom?'' Her jerk of a father replied ''I don't know.'' ''what do you mean I don't know?'' ''How would I know where she is?'' ''You have issues, I don't know why you are senator, people are crazy these days.'' Her dad glared at her. ''I hear Friday is parents day.'' Akiza said nothing. ''I think I'm going to come just so I can make your life miserable.'' ''I don't _**want**_ you to come so don't.'' Her father smirked. ''Let's see who can stop me from coming.'' Her dad walked up stairs.

That's the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet. Please review and review kindly. Thanks

~asianpandaxxx~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The day

This is chapter 2 of Hatred. Thanks for the reviews. I think I have some ideas for the sequel to Revenge but if anybody has any ideas for the sequel pm them to me or say them in your reviews. Oh and sorry if I don't update every day, it's because I have a few tests this week.

**I don't own Yugioh 5D's. **Nowhere's the story:

Akiza signed at the fact that her asshole father would be going to her school on Friday. She didn't want her friends to see him. She hoped her father wasn't going to beat her mom and her at school because she didn't want people to say anything. Akiza slowly walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

_**At Tops**_

Yusei was worrying about Akiza. He hadn't seen her like this in awhile. _I wonder what_'s going _on._ Yusei signs and lies down on his bed. He wakes up at 6 30 p.m. just before dinner. Yusei takes a quick shower and walks down stairs to meet the others. Akiza was there when he went down. He smiled at the thought of seeing her. _I want to ask her out but I'm scared she will reject me. _Yusei snaps out of his thoughts and says to Akiza ''Hey.'' She turns her head at him and smiles. ''Hey.'' Yusei then remembers and sees Akiza's bruise. ''Are you alright Akiza?'' ''Yeah it's fine just a little bruise.'' Yusei stared at her worriedly. She touches his arm to reassure him. ''I made dinner for everybody, why don't you go in there and eat?'' ''Sure let's go.''

At the dining room, everyone was talking about random things like when they were little kids. Akiza was peacefully eating until her phone started ringing. It was her mother. She picked it up and said ''Hello, mom? What's up?'' Her mom didn't answer, all Akiza heard were crying, and the sound of someone hitting someone. She gasped. Her father was beating her mom up _again. _Akiza hanged up and grabbed her things. She didn't tell her friends what happened but just left. Before she left she screamed ''Sorry guys I have to go something came up at my house.''

_**At the Izayoi's house **_

She ran to the door pushed it open and saw her mom lying on the floor. She ran up to her mom and looked at her. _Man, what did that asshole do now?_ She saw her dad smirking at the hallway. Akiza walked up to him punched him and kicked him in the private part. He groaned and bent down. Her dad quickly got up and smacked Akiza in the face. She hit him in the stomach. Her dad punched her in the eye. She lost sight for a couple seconds. When she gained sight back; she elbowed him in the mouth. He groaned. Akiza ran over to her mom and took her to the hospital.

_**At the hospital**_

The doctor told Akiza that her mom had some broken ribs, but she would be fine as long as she had some rest. She thanked the doctor. Akiza walked in her mom's hospital room. She was still lying there. Akiza signed as she sat on a chair. Her phone rang. It was Carly. Akiza picked up and said ''Hello?'' ''Hey Akiza, why did you run out on us?'' Akiza didn't answer, and then she did, ''Sorry something came up.'' 'Where are you?'' Akiza didn't want to answer this question at all. Until she signed and said '' ''I'm at the hospital…'' ''WHAT?'' ''WHY?'' ''I will be there right away.'' Akiza signed. She felt that as if she was a bother to everyone.

Her friends arrived at the hospital in about 15 minutes. Her friends ran up to her. ''What happened?'' ''Are you alright?'' ''Why do you have more bruises on your face?'' After about 10 minutes of asking questions they stopped so Akiza could answer them. ''I'm fine.'' ''Just my mom…'' Her friends looked over to . She had bruises and scars in her face. Yusei walked up to Akiza and whispered ''what's wrong?'' She didn't reply.

Parent's day was coming closer and closer. Akiza couldn't stand it. She hoped her friends wouldn't find out the truth. She stood outside the garden and stared up at the skies. Misty comes out to the garden and spots Akiza. Misty smiles at Akiza and says ''Hey.'' Akiza returns the smile and replies ''Hi.'' ''What brings you out here late at night?'' ''Nothing much, just thinking.'' Misty knows something is wrong but if she asks Akiza, she won't tell her. She decides to try asking anyways. ''Akiza, I know your hiding something from everybody, but it's not going to help you by not telling anyone. Akiza just returned to staring at the sky. Misty didn't say anything. Akiza finally spoke up and said ''If I tell you will you not tell anyone?'' ''Sure but what is it?'' ''Well it's my family there are some problems…'' ''What kind of problems?'' ''Something dealing with my dad, that's all I can tell you...'' Misty replied ''I know there is something more than that, but thanks for trusting me and telling me some parts.'' Misty smiled at Akiza. She felt bad lying to her friend.

It was Friday morning, and Akiza felt like staying home. She didn't want to go to school. She wished only her mom would come, but her father _wants _to come just so Akiza's life would be miserable. The parents wouldn't be coming in until a little bit. Akiza saw her friends and walked towards them. All of them said their parents were going to be coming. Akiza thought _great not only will I be humiliated in front of my friends but their parents too. _It was 9 45 a.m. when parents were suppose to be at school. Akiza's parent arrived in a long black limo. There was a huge commotion because of that. Her friend's parents arrived in limos too. Everyone was glad to see their parents but Akiza was not.

Her mom stepped out and hugged her. She hugged back, she also whispered ''I hope he doesn't dare touch us while there are still people around.'' Her mother only nodded. Her jerk father stepped out shortly after Akiza's mom did. He was trying to act all nice in front of the students Akiza only glared at him. Akiza's father bent down and whispered in her ear, ''don't think just because there are people around, doesn't mean I won't hit you.'' Akiza's eyes widened at the fact that he would actually still hurt her mother and her in public. Akiza's dad smirked. They walked into the building silently.

That's the end for chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it. I think this story will be about 3-5 chapters long. Please review and review kindly!

~asianpandaxxx~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Hello everybody! Its asianpandaxxx again! I'm really sorry for not updating soon enough. I had a few tests this week and homework and my schedule has just been a little busy this week. Also the grading period for the first report card is almost ending so I'm kinda busy. I hope everyone understands! I'll try to upload 1 on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Although I think this story is almost done. In this chapter there is some language, just giving a heads up. Thanks so much everybody for your reviews, and patience. Oh before I forget Crow is going out with a character I made up her name is Dara, and Leo is going out with Lean.

_**I don't own Yugioh 5D's!**_ Here's the story:

As Akiza was walking into the school building she thought about what her dad said to her _''don't think just because there are people around, doesn't mean I won't hit you.'' _She shivered slightly at her dad's word. Her friends were already at the front door. Carly was first to see Akiza. Akiza saw her friends walking with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Kalin was walking with Misty. Jack was walking with Carly. Crow was walking with Dara. Yusei was walking by himself. Luna was walking with Sly. And Leo was walking with Lean. The parents were talking about something that they didn't want their kids to know. She waved at her. Akiza smiled the best she could. She introduced her parents, ''this is my mom, Ayano or , and my _dad _.'' (I don't know Akiza's parents name so I made them up.) Akiza said her dad's name bitterly. Her dad glared at her. She didn't look at him. Her dad spoke up ''So, Akiza I see these are your friends, Hi nice to meet you I'm her dad and the senator.'' Akiza's friends greeted her dad. ''No one cares who senator, so stop bragging _dad.'' _Her friends stared at her confused but didn't ask her anything. When Akiza said she would be right back because she needs to tell her parents something. Akiza pulled her parents around the corner.

Her friend's parents stood there scratching their heads. Yusei's dad asked them ''what's wrong with Akiza?'' Yusei replied ''I don't know, she has been acting weird after the school announced parents day.'' Misty stood there silently and then said ''I think I know what's wrong, well at least part of it.'' All the attention turned towards Misty. ''Well then what's wrong?'' ''Well the other day I asked her and I didn't expect her to say anything but then she said ''It's something to do with my dad, and then she said that was all she could say.'' Everyone stood there thinking what was wrong with Akiza and her family. Just as they were going to look for her she was walking towards them. Her friends didn't ask her about anything they just watched her carefully.

They went to 1st period together because all of them had most of their classes together accept for 7th period. Everything has been going smoothly for the most part. Akiza's dad smirked at her and thought _''Just wait and see what is going to happen to you and your mother Akiza.'' _Akiza slumped down her seat; she wished the bell would just ring so they could get by this day quicker. Her mom leaned down and whispered in her ear ''I think your father has something up his sleeve because he normally would have hurt you for talking shit about him.'' Akiza replied ''I know that mom, let's just try to ignore him.'' Akiza's mom signed and nodded her head.

The day had quickly passed. It was now the end of 6th period, _Yes one more class to go and I don't have to see the_ _asshole! _As Akiza and her mom were walking to the last class her dad comes up to her and says ''Told you.'' Akiza gasped. Her mom wasn't behind her anymore; she was on the ground coughing up blood. ''Akiza…'' Her mom said huskily. ''MOM!'' Akiza felt her eyes water with tear because she felt bad for her mom having to deal with this every day. She hated crying in front of people especially in front of her father. Akiza turned towards her dad and said ''YOU ASSHOLE, I'M TIRED OF YOU BEATING MOM AND ME UP EVERY FUCKING DAY OF OUR LIVES!'' Akiza ran up to her dad and punched him really hard in the face.

_**Yusei and the others**_

Yusei was worried about Akiza, he liked well maybe even _loved _Akiza since the day he met her. Her stunning eyes, smile, body and personality. Akiza was perfect for him. He didn't have enough courage to ask her out yet because he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. And then he heard yelling and asked his friends ''Hey do you guys hear that yelling down the hall?'' His friends and their parents including his nodded their heads but it seems that the other students walking by didn't notice anything. ''Let's check it out.''

_**Akiza**_

Apparently after a couple punches in the face Akiza's dad called for backup. His bodyguards came within 10 seconds and started gaining up on Akiza. ''Shit…'' Akiza muttered under her breath. Akiza charged at the men. She kicked one of them in the face and another she kneed in the private area. One of the men had a knife; he sneaked up on her and stabbed her in the arm. It would have been in the stomach but Akiza saw the shining object and dodged it. Akiza flinched and stumbled back.

_**Yusei and the others**_

_Akiza I hope your all right._ Yusei wasn't sure if Akiza was alright but he prayed she would be alright.

_**Akiza**_

Akiza was trying her best to fight the guys but she was tired. There were 10 men when the first came out and now there were only 5. Akiza had did the best she could to defeat 5 of the men by herself. Akiza tripped one of the men charging at her; she kneed him in the face when he slipped face front. _Great now only 4 people to knock out. _Her dad was standing in a corner smirking and laughing while he watched Akiza getting beat up. Akiza looked over at her mom to make sure she was still alive. Her dad noticed her getting distracted; he grabbed the knife from his bodyguard, and slashed Akiza in the face. Akiza moved back. She growled at her dad. ''Face it _Akiza_ no matter how much you want to kill me you can't.'' ''Want to know why?'' ''Because your just_ a pathetic girl.'' _Akiza didn't say anything. She just lowered her head. ''Now say goodbye Akiza.'' As he was about to kill her. Four people came jumping up at him. It was Yusei and her friends of course. Yusei pushed Akiza back so she wouldn't get hurt. Dara ran up to Akiza to see if she was okay, and how bad she is injured. Dara gasped at how badly beaten up Akiza was. She was a little shock at how Akiza didn't scream in pain. Akiza looked at her mom and ran over to her. ''Mom are you alright?'' Her mom didn't answer she checked her mom's pulse.

_None _

Akiza started to cry. ''Mom don't leave me please.'' Akiza tried to revive her mom by pumping her heart.

_Still none_

Akiza started to tremble. Her friend's parents bent down near Akiza's mom.

Akiza stopped what she was doing and stood up. She walked up to her dad and said ''You bastard, look what you did.'' ''All mom ever wanted from you was for you to be a great husband and father, but all you do was make her miserable.'' ''You sicken me.'' ''you're a disgraced to the family and to the people.'' ''I wish you were never my father.'' And with that Akiza walked away. But she didn't get to far because she fainted from too much loss of blood.

_**At the hospital**_

Well that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you all liked the chapter! I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait! If you have any ideas about anything then put it in your review or pm it to me. ^^ Thanks again everybody! See you next time!

~asianpandaxxx~


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

NOT A NEW CHAPTER! Please read this note

I'm not sure if I should continue this story anymore because I think it sucks but I'm not sure if I should delete it so if you guys would please vote on the poll on my profile that would be really helpful to me!

Happy holidays luv ya all!

Thanks so much,

Asianpandaxxx 3


End file.
